Surveiller et punir
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Recordaba haber leído alguna vez que aquella cárcel estaba abandonada, en pésimas condiciones, pero quienes residían en ella no causaban la simpatía suficiente como para lograr que les dieran un mejor trato, después de todo aquí estaban los violadores, bomba-suicidas, terroristas; en fin, la basura de la sociedad. (UA)


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«lemon(smut).

* * *

**Surveiller et punir**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

Los grilletes sonaban con cada paso que daba, el peso le obligaba a arrastrar los pies y el suelo empedrado producía que tropezara, arrancando risas de sus malolientes espectadores. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba con atención los murmullos, los ronquidos, charlas sobre su aparición, risas ahogadas y bufidos en claro desprecio.

Al llegar a su celda le despojaron de los grilletes y mientras uno de los policías se encargaba de soltar las esposas, el otro rodó aquellas pesadas bolas de metal a una esquina de la oscura celda, causando un golpe seco entre el metal de la reja y otro par de grilletes. Recordaba haber leído alguna vez que aquella cárcel estaba abandonada, en pésimas condiciones, pero quienes residían en ella no causaban la simpatía suficiente como para lograr que les dieran un mejor trato, después de todo aquí estaban los violadores, bomba-suicidas, terroristas; en fin, la basura de la sociedad, los jueces no perdían su tiempo en ellos y tampoco era común que alguien nuevo entrase, era por ello que sabía a la perfección que era el «juguete nuevo» y eso le inquietaba de una forma terrible, aunque no lo aparentase.

—Te hemos traído un amigo, princesa —rió el policía que le despojaba de las esposas, batallando con la cerradura—, ¿no me vas a agradecer?

Por primera vez abrió los ojos, los constantes forcejeos comenzaban a quemar su piel y eso le estaba molestando. Se fijó en las paredes frente a él, la oxidación en aquellos barrotes y el improvisado y sucio baño del lugar. El compañero del hombre frente a él pareció moverse incómodo, demasiado inquieto y por esa razón no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro cansado, era notorio que esa celda debía ser especial, sabía que para ellos era un juego divertido meter a un abogado prestigioso en un lugar como aquél, no podía esperar menos.

Quien debía ser su compañero no respondió y cuando el hombre volvía a reír, preparado a provocarlo, las esposas cedieron. Dejó caer las manos a sus costados y las dejó allí por unos segundos antes tomárselas y sobar el ardor en estas. La reja se cerró, las llaves volvieron a sonar hasta que finalmente los pasos se hicieron escuchar.

—Buena suerte, Uchiha —volvió a reír aquél despreciable ser, arrastrando las letras de su nombre con desprecio.

Su cuerpo permaneció rígido, tenso, observando el pasillo vacío por el cual había llegado. Se repetía mentalmente que ahora viviría allí, ese era su nuevo _hogar_, y poco a poco sus hombros cayeron, relajándose por completo ante sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía como si acabase de escapar de una pesadilla.

—¿Te vas a quedar todo el día allí? Me está molestando tu sola presencia, siéntate de una buena vez, hn —la voz a su espalda sonó rígida, casi tensa y con una combinación de fastidio. Aquello no sonaba como que le hubiera dado la mejor primera impresión de su vida. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con algo terriblemente inesperado— ¿no me oíste? —gruñó nuevamente. Entonces cayó en cuenta del dolor en sus pies, estaba pegado al suelo como si aún cargara con los grilletes. Avanzó con pesadez y se sentó cuidadosamente donde el muchacho le indicaba. Observó que este se movía y sacaba de alguna parte de su overol un cigarrillo y junto a este un fósforo— ¿cómo te llamas? —masculló.

Itachi no quería responder en aquél momento, sinceramente se sentía demasiado exhausto mentalmente como para mantener una conversación con aquél rubio. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y se recostó lentamente.

—¿No me escuchaste? —hubo una pausa prolongada en la que se relajó notablemente, aunque dudaba lograr dormir en aquellas condiciones tan nauseabundas, necesitaba algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse—, maldito imbécil…

Y finalmente se hizo el silencio. El aroma del cigarrillo empezó a invadir sus fosas nasales y aquello alejó la peste a orina, sumiéndolo en un apacible sueño al cual no había querido caer.

·

·

·

Todo se sentía pesado, tal vez _demasiado_ pesado.

De hecho, era un peso fácil de reconocer el que le asfixiaba y que acompañaba el profundo calor que invadía su cuerpo, logrando que se sintiera húmedo, bañado en sudor. Un golpe sobre su ingle le hizo soltar una queja. El golpe se repitió y esta vez fue terriblemente placentero. Una, dos, tres veces más.

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez y volvió a sufrir una contracción en su vientre, arrancándole un suspiro profundo desde el fondo de su garganta. La oscuridad invadía cada resquicio del lugar, pero no necesitaba ver para saber dónde se encontraba o qué estaba sucediendo, podía sentirlo como hacía mucho no habría podido. Las manos cansadas se alzaron hasta atrapar una fina cintura que obstinadamente buscaba moverse junto a sus caderas, impidió aquellos intentos con cierta facilidad y se fue reincorporando lentamente, encontrándose con un pecho plano y sudoroso.

No recordaba si aquél hombre le había dicho su nombre y tampoco podía contar los detalles de su rostro, aún así, mientras aquella larga cabellera le golpeaba el rostro, pudo dibujarla en su mente, brillando en oro puro y los ojos azules combinando armoniosamente con esta, pero lo que menos podía recordar era ese esbelto cuerpo que estaba tanteando. Sus manos siguieron de sus caderas a las nalgas del otro y las apretó con fuerza, logrando que un perfecto arco se formara en la espalda de su compañero, aunque esta no duró demasiado, después de todo ambos parecían necesitar aquello y con desesperación.

Itachi se preguntó cómo había logrado despojarle lo suficiente el overol como para sacar su miembro e internárselo en el ano. Lo sintió suspirar contra su cuello y aquello le bastó para olvidarse de sus constantes análisis. Siguió la curva de sus piernas mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, apoyando los pies sobre el pequeño colchón y empezó a alzar las caderas, buscando crear su propio ritmo, sintiéndolo dejarse caer hacia él. Lo recibió sin dudarlo, dedicándose a explorar su cuello, lamiendo su dulce piel mientras aferraba la mano izquierda a la nalga derecha del rubio.

El calor los sofocaba y aún así no podían dejar de apretarse, de aferrarse mutuamente, ahogando los sonidos lo mejor que la situación y rudeza del acto les permitiera. La humedad en el cuerpo del otro, su estrechez, cada detalle le gustaba y deseó tener un poco más de luz para poder observar sus expresiones, la finura de su cuerpo, cada detalle de ese instante. Sobre todo cuando tuvo la necesidad de moverse, se dijo mentalmente que habría sido bastante útil.

A tientas logró recostarlo sobre la cama, su miembro apenas logró salir del otro pero al final se retiró por completo y eso pareció tensarlo, para calmar sus dudas metió dos de sus dedos en su entrada mientras se dedicaba a lamer uno de sus pezones, saboreándolo lentamente y eso pareció sorprenderlo. Pudo sentir los finos dedos enterrarse en sus cabellos y encontró la caricia demasiado dulce, enterrando más el rostro contra su piel para poder morder aquél duro botón y halarlo con algo de brutalidad. Las manos se perdieron en la carne de sus muslos, alzándolos más y su punta se posicionó en el apretado aro de músculos del otro. Penetró lentamente, hundiéndose con una facilidad pasmosa, como si ese recinto hubiera sido hecho para que él lo follara y profanara en todos los sentidos.

Le sintió estirarse en la cama mientras sus pantorrillas le presionaban los muslos, instándolo a que continuara. Se acomodó un poco mejor, dejando la mano derecha junto al rostro de su compañero y lentamente empezó a moverse, aprovechando de sentir cada pedazo de piel que lograse presionar y expandir, aumentando lentamente el ritmo, importándole demasiado poco el causar el constante golpeo de la cama contra la pared. Los finos brazos del otro empezaron a recorrerle la espalda, temblando y retorciéndose, causando un golpe seco entre ambos pechos al acelerarse la respiración y pronto le siguió la de Itachi, las contracciones que sufría aquél apretado ano le estaban volviendo loco y lo instaron a acelerar los golpes contra su próstata, llevando a ambos sexos a explotar en un delicioso y lento orgasmo. El Uchiha apretó los puños sobre la cama, conteniéndose de soltar gemidos roncos llenos de placer y dolor ante la mordida que el otro le hacía en el cuello, logrando así callarse.

Los segundos pasaron lentos, revueltos con el sudor y las respiraciones agitadas. Lentamente se retiró de su interior y finalmente se dejó caer a un lado, tomó sus cabellos y los recogió, buscando calmar el calor en su cuerpo mientras observaba a aquél extraño encenderse otro cigarrillo.

El fuego iluminó sus angelicales facciones por unos instantes y aquello le causó más curiosidad, con ese físico ¿cómo había acabado en un lugar así? Le observó estirar su mano con el cigarrillo humeando y esta vez se atrevió a aceptarlo, ahora su mente estaba más despejada que antes, caló profundamente la nicotina en su interior, cerrando los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de piedras.

—Uchiha —le escuchó murmurar mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarro—… ¿así te llamas?

—Itachi —le corrigió, recibiéndolo de regreso y volvió a fumar—, Uchiha Itachi.

—Mi nombre es Deidara —hubo una pausa cómoda y tranquila entre ambos, hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar— ¿qué hiciste?

Itachi permaneció en silencio mientras se replanteaba el querer charlar con aquél extraño. Se preguntó qué hora podría ser, tal vez aún era temprano ¿qué tanto había dormido?, ¿qué podría pensar con tal de no recordar?

—Maté a mi familia.

Sintió la cama moverse a su lado, el fuego del cigarrillo que brillaba como un pequeño ojo en la oscuridad se esfumó y pronto recibió el peso de Deidara sobre sus caderas. Dejó escapar un suspiro complacido cuando su miembro se acomodó entre sus nalgas, viéndose imposibilitado de evitar el bajar las manos para acariciar la tersa piel de estas. Las apretó con cierto morbo, ¿hacía cuanto no tocaba un cuerpo caliente y suave?; tal vez demasiado.

—¿Qué hiciste tú? —se sorprendió de escucharse a si mismo hablar, pero debía admitir que la curiosidad estaba allí, latente, demasiado intrigado. Aquél cuerpo se sentía tan frágil, suave, casi celestial, ¿qué podría ser capaz de hacer alguien así?

—Exploté un pueblo —no pasó desapercibido el movimiento de sus hombros cuando los encogió. Itachi también le quitó importancia a aquello, sus manos se perdieron por el centro de su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus dientes buscaron aquellos pezones—, hacía tanto que no me sentía tan bien, hn…

La voz de Deidara se le apeteció demasiado sensual, excitante. La mano del rubio le tomó el miembro ya duro y se fue penetrando por si mismo, lentamente, luego comenzó a moverse, batiendo las caderas, permitiéndole concentrarse únicamente en devorar la inmaculada piel de su cuello hasta marcarla.

Los gemidos una vez más fueron ahogados, cuerpos chocando una y otra vez, sexo desenfrenado, una, dos, tres veces, así hasta que el sol apareció y el sueño les venció.

* * *

_El fin~_

**!**βeta r: NON/3 No está corregido, así que lamento los errores (sí, ni siquiera está corregido por mí, no quise leerlo)

_Surveiller et punir: vigilar y castigar._

* * *

Well~ Hace mucho no me pasaba por acá (en el sentido de publicar algo), sé que el final fue demasiado horrible, me van a pedir que lo continúe, pero en mi mente pensé en extenderme un poco más, explicar cómo sería un día en la cárcel con Itachi, luego un salto en el tiempo, veinte años después, Deidara tendría un año fuera de la cárcel, le habría esperado todo este tiempo. Se vieron, Deidara caminó hacia él dispuesto a comerle la boca, bam, aparece Sasuke y le dispara a Itachi y ahí sí... El fin, ¿quieren eso? NO(?), así que denme amor por haberles escrito hasta allí. Un final alternativo será que, veinte años después, salen libres y se quedan juntos para siempre, obviamente. Ya, bueno, amor~


End file.
